Envoie-Moi un Ange
by Purple Nova Shelt
Summary: "Plus que l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que ces jours lointains soient teintés de ténèbres, je compte les matins solitaires alors que le vent commence à hurler, sans craindre la destruction." Song-fic. No named characters.


Hidekaz Himaruya a autorisé les travaux manuscrits ou graphiques, avec bénéfices ou non, sur son oeuvre _Hetalia._ _Everything is legal._

* * *

La chanson entre guillemets et en italique est _«_ White Flame _»_ de Russie _._ Le reste, que je désigne très fièrement comme étant « la chose », a été écrit en écoutant « Nothing Else Matters » de Metallica. Parfaitement logique...

Je ne suis pas très fière de ma chose, mais c'est mon premier essai de song-fic, et il faut bien commencer quelque part.

* * *

 **ENVOIE-MOI UN ANGE**

Par Néo Molly

* * *

 _« Les premiers pleurs d'un bébé résonnèrent dans une profonde forêt que personne ne connaissait,_

 _Comme dû à une colère pure semblable au tonnerre._

 _Ça commence, (la destinée) »_

Le chaos sifflant des balles lui brûlait les yeux. Ses poumons le démangeaient. Les explosions ébranlaient ses sens. Les cris brefs lui déchiraient le cœur. Il savait qu'ils ne duraient pas. Ils ne duraient jamais.

Il ne faisait que courir, trébucher, et s'entailler aux fils de barbelés. Il sautait au-dessus des corps, se tapissait dans les ravins déchirés par les pelles, l'eau, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il s'accorda enfin un léger temps de répit, dos au front du carnage, et souffla. Il ne risqua pas un œil au-dessus. Il ne voulait pas. Il le devait, mais ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux bleus, rougies et secs, scrutaient les environs, n'apercevant que l'orage dans lequel il avait été forcé.

 _« Le vent demande_ _«_ _Où vas-tu ?_ _»_ _avec un sarcasme résonnant ;_

 _Le jeune homme n'a toujours pas choisi en ces jours sombres._

 _Il décide de quelque chose et se noie presque ce faisant,_

 _Et dès lors, sa partie consciente et sa partie douce sont déchirées._

 _(Le soleil, le soleil), je prie._

 _(Flamme blanche), même en ce bref été, les bruits de pas se rapprochent._

 _(Solitude), les arbres soufflent « Pourquoi ? », cherchant une raison. »_

Il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières abattues volaient deux orbes bruns, pleins de rire et gorgés de soleil. Une tignasse joyeusement emmêlée, des traits marqués par le temps, et des lèvres étirés en un sourire rayonnant de bonté.

 _Oh, mère, si tu savais…_

 _« Le temps où je n'avais rien, le temps où je n'étais encore rien ;_

 _Ce désir pur méritant d'être appelé un « songe »,_

 _Cette joie innocente et enfantine... Je les connaissais probablement en ces temps-là._

 _... N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Me souvenir de cette époque est douloureux et je laisse échapper un puissant cri, comme si j'essayais de nier,_

 _Et pourtant, le regret doux-amer se répand toujours._

 _Parce que je n'ai pas encore perdu, je préserve cette mystérieuse radiance._

 _Quelques fois je peux ressentir un dégoût proche de la haine,_

 _Et c'est pour cette raison que je cherche l'absolution quelque part dans cet monde erroné._

 _Je serais toujours hanté par cette folie,_

 _Aujourd'hui aussi, je vais semer des pièges, preuve de mon immaturité._

 _Si je justifie la faute par la jeunesse,_

 _Est-ce que la tranquillité de ce cœur sera un tant soit peu restaurée, je me le demande..._

 _La maturité venant avec le fait de tracer son propre chemin,_

 _Va-t-elle toucher ce corps aussi ? Je me le demande..._

 _Même maintenant, je n'y comprends toujours rien... »_

Il fouille dans sa sacoche, et caresse une dernière fois un papier glacé et froissé. Il rouvre les yeux, s'accroupit, et se remet à courir, ignorant son cœur grondant furieusement à ses oreilles, ses jambes tremblantes et épuisées, mettant les pieds dans la boue brune et noire et pleine d'horreurs qu'il se forçait à ignorer. Il se terre dans une nouvelle crevasse, aux côtés de deux autres bons hommes en uniformes bleus abîmés. Immobiles, couchés sur le dos, ils semblaient dormir. Il ne prêta pas attention aux insectes. Il visait, tirait et se baissait, protégeant sa tête comme il le pouvait. De la sueur, de longues mèches grasses, de l'eau et de la crasse lui glissent dans les yeux. Il tire une nouvelle fois, ne prenant pas la peine d'observer son œuvre. Puis il recommence, encore et encore.

Il voudrait pleurer. Il n'avait plus une larme.

Il voudrait partir. Retrouver les bras aimants de sa mère. Inspirer et sentir les bouffées de paix et d'innocence, d'humanité. Il voulait la retrouver, fuir de cet abîme, s'arracher d'entre ses griffes. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il se savait dans quelques temps à la place des deux cadavres pourrissants à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il se viderait bientôt par sa bouche, qu'il serait écrasé par des machines infernales délivrant nuit et jour des langues de feu. Il savait que sa bouche resterait ouverte sur un cri muet d'agonie, ses yeux grands ouverts sur des sanglots. Il contemplerait alors le ciel lourd, nuageux, fumants et éclairé par les bombes.

Il était en première ligne pour la mort. À bord d'un train infernal. On lui avait placé une arme entre les doigts, on lui avait enfoncé un casque sur la tête, et jeté sur le toit d'une locomotive fumante et rugissante. Une bête assoiffée de sang, humaine, qu'il désespérait de voir s'arrêter un temps.

C'était un tableau figé dans une éternelle agonie, un tableau représentant l'enfer, les pécheurs, les prêcheurs et tous ceux qui demandaient quel avait été leur tort.

 _« « Dans tous les cas, il y aura toujours une fin à tout. » Comme si c'était aussi évident._

 _Alors je tourne le dos au ciel gris, me fondant dans le paysage._

 _Il n'y a aucune raison de blâmer le lendemain si je deviens las de chercher ;_

 _Le temps passe, et bientôt les récoltes viendront, abondantes, en ces mains._

 _(Le soleil, le soleil), je prie._

 _(Flamme blanche), j'englobe tous ces champs enneigés et gelés._

 _(Solitude), encore une fois, ce cœur argenté tel la neige va se refermer. »_

Une ombre vola au-dessus de lui, allant s'écraser sur un des corps à deux pas de lui. Le sang gelé, il tourne la longue baïonnette vers la petite personne qui s'asseyait en tremblant.

Soudain elle se fige, et tourne lentement le visage en sa direction. Le palpitant saturé de l'homme rate un battement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Un enfant…

Un fils d'une dizaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme olive trop grand pour ses épaules. Un presque bambin, les billes bleu brillant d'une innocence et d'une douleur criminelle. Des mèches blondes s'échappaient de son casque, encadrant un visage juvénile qu'il aurait voulu serrer tout contre son cœur. Il aurait pu être son mioche, ou un de ces gamins des rues qui volaient sur la place du marché. Un de ceux qui dansaient chaque jour avec la mort, et en riant.

Arme aux poings, les yeux grands ouvert de terreur et le bras tremblant, le gosse le pointa lentement de sa propre gâchette.

 _« Durant la saison où la nature s'endort, nous endurons une longue, longue période de solitude._

 _Si j'écoute attentivement la vie, gelée sous la neige,_

 _Je commence à imaginer qu'il y a des signes de vie quelque part._

 _Est-ce réellement la manière d'endurer toutes ces années ?_

 _Y a-t-il un sens au fait de jouer seul ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça causait tant de problèmes._

 _Nous avons accepté le sort qui nous était réservé il y a longtemps._

 _Je n'ai plus qu'un air hésitant, comme si je prévoyais quelque chose._

 _Ma véritable personnalité est masquée, ma tristesse enfermée... Un jour, tout cela deviendra vrai._

 _Même si je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour les abîmes de la vie, mon cœur garde ce désespoir poignant,_

 _Parce que je n'ai d'autres choix que de trouver ma propre réponse. »_

Il le fixe, éberlué. Comment pouvait-il tenir une arme ? Pourquoi l'avoir jeté dans ces limbes ?

Ils s'observaient. Aucun ne savait ce que l'autre pensait, mais leurs regards portaient les mêmes lueurs. Des larmes envahirent les yeux du bébé, et un soulagement léger ceux de l'adulte. Ses cils chargés brossèrent doucement ses joues, et il reposa son dos contre la butte de terre humide et froide.

Son visage était serein. Le vent sifflait furieusement à ses oreilles. Une explosion lointaine éclaira brièvement l'ange, le fit violemment tressaillir.

 _« Ah... C'est froid... »_

 _Mère, si vous saviez… Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait de ces mains… Oh, mère, si vous saviez… vous pleureriez._

 _« Le soleil commence à se lever, brûlant mes paupières, et me donnant le sentiment que l'aube s'approche d'un peu trop près. »_

Un grand corps s'ébranle brièvement, puis retombe, fumant. Le bras petit, frêle et coupable du gamin revint tout contre sa poitrine tressautante de misère.

 _« Plus que l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que ces jours lointains soient teintés de ténèbres,_

 _Je compte les matins solitaires alors que le vent commence à hurler,_

 _Sans craindre la destruction. »_

L'enfant s'approcha de l'homme. Surplombant son visage du sien, il murmura un mot d'excuse encadré de larmes.

Puis, il s'écarte, et essuie ses joues. Il retourne le corps, et ouvre le sac lourd et chargé qui s'accrochait au dos maigre.

Ses mains tachées de sang fouillèrent, fébriles et malhabiles, recherchant de la nourriture. N'importe quoi pour calmer son estomac broyé par la faim. Il tombe sur un petit carnet usé et sali. Il l'ouvre, et se fige. Après quelques instants et une explosion non loin, il referme avec douceur ses doigts sur la tige d'une fleur sèche toute bleue. Puis il vient la déposer sur la poitrine encore tiède du cadavre. Il empoche le carnet et un petit papier jauni, et se détourne.

 _« (Amour, rêve), des rayons de lumière débordants se répandent hors de la forêt de mes souvenirs._

 _Accompagnant le voyageur partant : une chanson, portant sur une fleur d'espérance._

 _(Amour, rêve), si tu deviens habitué à entendre les lamentations de ces illusions passées,_

 _Y a-t-il une modeste résistance dans les pétales que tu agrippes si fortement ?_

 _(Le soleil, le soleil), je prie. »_

Quelque part en ce monde, plongé dans une harmonie telle qu'il n'en eut jamais en enfer, un trop grand enfant s'égare.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel est parcouru de taches lumineuses et grises, se fondant les unes dans les autres comme une aquarelle délavée. Autour de lui, une brume épaisse tourbillonne d'un orage immense et éternel. Sous lui, ses frères et leurs.

 _« (Flamme blanche), la tristesse erre dans ces champs de neige gelés,_

 _(Solitude), masquant ce cœur d'argent renfermé, tel la neige._

 _(Destinée), ce magnifique sanctuaire silencieux,_

 _(Destinée), où tout et toute chose,_

 _Est complètement enveloppé de flammes blanches. »_

* * *

Rendons ce qui à Molière à Molière. Voici toutes les allusions que j'ai faites, les références que j'ai glissé :

\- La chanson « Mama » de My Chemical Romance (2006).

\- L'excipit du roman La Bête humaine d'Emile Zola (1890).

\- Symbolique de victoire : l'olive. C'était bel et bien ironique…

\- La mort de Gavroche, survenu dans le chapitre 15 du livre 1, dans Les Misérables de Victor Hugo (1862).

\- Le sonnet Le Dormeur du val d'Arthur Rimbaud (1870). Ok, faut vraiment l'avoir en tête pour la voir, celle-ci…

La fleur que l'ange pose sur la poitrine de l'homme est un myosotis, appelé « Ne m'oublie pas » dans beaucoup de langues ( _forget-me-not_ en anglais, _vergiss mich_ _nicht_ en allemand, _no-me-olvides_ en espagnol, _nontiscordardimé_ en italien, _niezapominajki_ en polonais...).

\- Paroles d'un démon dans la série Supernatural, où il disait que même en enfer, ils étaient surpris de la violence et du nombre de mort pendant les deux dernières Grandes Guerres humaines.

\- Panneaux 1, 3 et 4 du triptyque La Guerre, d'Otto Dix (1929 – 1932).


End file.
